


Down by the River

by bleedforyou1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, they recuperate and Merlin sings and Arthur learns to hold on to what he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the River

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkUKbfaRggk).

Arthur sat by the fire, looking into the crackling flames with a heavy heart. His whole body was tingling with exhaustion but his mind would not let him sleep. He could not stop hearing the screams and could not stop seeing the blood, especially of the small village boy. How he had cried out and bled into the ground with Merlin chanting over him, his eyes flashing between gold and blue rapidly as he tried to heal him. 

It made Arthur clench his hands to stop them from shaking, the leather worn and dirty in his palms. This was all his fault. Trusting the Kingdom of Essex had been a mistake and now this bordering village of Camelot had suffered greatly. So much death of so many innocents before Arthur could finally stop the fighting long enough to make a truce with the other King.

Through the flames’ smoke, he saw his knights in the aftermath. They mended each other’s wounds, ate a rough dinner, saw to their horses and helped the villagers. Arthur had directed them into setting up camp in a small forest at the edge of the village, to recuperate after the battle. He saw the Court Sorcerer sitting at the edge of the creek, holding the small boy as he shivered from the fever. He had been struck by an arrow at the shoulder. The other children had all hid in the barn during the battle but this one, only ten years of age, had run out when he saw his mother and father get hit. One knight from the other kingdom had been battle-crazed, shooting before he realized who the target was. 

“Sire?” 

Arthur looked up to see one of his knights looking down at him in concern. He stood up and shifted uncomfortably as his chainmail rubbed against his collarbone. 

“Yes, Lancelot?”

“Sire, the village is clean now, but most of the survivors have decided to come back to the citadel... there’s not much left here for them. The... the dead have been buried respectfully, from both sides, as you ordered.”

“Thank you, Sir Lancelot. Tell everyone to rest, eat and sleep. We will leave in the morning.” 

The man nodded and walked off to Elyan who was making more fires for the rest of the villagers. Arthur stood for a moment, feeling his bones ache, his blood pumping sluggishly. He was just about to head to his bedroll, to at least attempt some sleep, when he heard a sound coming from the creek. 

A soft melody came next, and more people turned to look, the knights stopping what they were doing to listen. Arthur walked closer, seeing only Merlin, head bent over the small boy. Going to his side, Arthur watched as he brushed back the boy’s hair, and realized Merlin was _singing_. The boy looked up at him with big green eyes, his hand clenched into Merlin’s shirt. 

_Down by the river by the boats_   
_Where everybody goes to be alone_   
_Where you won’t see any rising sun_   
_Down to the river we will run_

Merlin’s voice was... well, Arthur had to admit, it was beautiful. The most beautiful thing, however, was when the boy’s face changed from pained to peaceful, the grimace falling into a small smile.

_When by the water we drink to the dregs_   
_Look at the stones on the river bed_   
_I can tell from your eyes_   
_You've never been by the riverside_

_Down by the water the riverbed_   
_Somebody calls you somebody says_   
_swim with the current and float away_   
_Down by the river everyday_

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_   
_And I don't know why I go the way_   
_Down by the riverside_

Arthur was mesmerized, dimly aware that the rest of the villagers and knights had come as well, hanging back in the trees to listen. Merlin’s voice was as soft as the wind, his words as clear as the water. The somber tone made Arthur’s knees weak. 

_When that old river runs past your eyes_   
_To wash off the dirt on the riverside_   
_Go to the water so very near_   
_The river will be your eyes and ears_

Hearing gasps, Arthur looked up and saw the rest of the people staring at the creek. He turned to look and watched as several twinkling lights came up from the water, like small lightening bugs, gliding over to Merlin and hovering over him. Then they started to hum in tune with Merlin’s voice, like an instrument to guide his music. 

Arthur was still getting used to Merlin’s magic, to these newfound skills his former manservant apparently had. It was easy to forget sometimes, with how Merlin still acted like a bumbling idiot, but then these things happened... 

_I walk to the borders on my own_   
_To fall in the water just like a stone_   
_Chilled to the marrow in them bones_   
_Why do I go here all alone_

The glowing lights sank down, resting on the boys’ pale skin, humming as they did... something. Arthur watched with wide eyes as the whiteness of his lips faded back into normal color, the hand that was clenching Merlin’s shirt relaxed, his shaking body seeming to calm down. Merlin continued to sing, rocking slightly as the boy’s eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_   
_And I don't know why I go the way_   
_Down by the riverside_

Arthur took off his gloves and fell to his knees next to Merlin, pressing his hand to the boy’s forehead. It was now cool where it had burned with fever earlier. Merlin cleared his throat and smiled slightly and looked up at the floating lights.

“Thank you, my lovely water nymphs. I’m sure Jak will wake soon to thank you for saving his life.”

There was a glittering wind as the... nymphs, Arthur supposed... seem to drift away, a trail of melodious hums fading after them into the water. Arthur looked back at Merlin, who looked exhausted. He watched as the others started to walk away, going back to what they were doing previously before Merlin’s powerful song.

“Jak?” Arthur asked softly, keeping his hand on the boy’s brow. “That’s his name?” 

Merlin nodded. “He will be all right, the fever and infection has left him thanks to the nymphs... he just needs rest and time to heal. Both physically and emotionally, I am sure.” 

Arthur sighed a bit, still wary but feeling rather rejuvenated himself by Merlin’s music. He tried to crack a smile. “I didn’t know you could sing. Is this like the juggling, the magic? Another skill I did not know you possessed.”

Matching his small smile, Merlin looked at Arthur. “Yes, I suppose it is. You should rest, sire. You are weary and need sleep.” 

“ _You_ are weary and need sleep. And food. Come along, Merlin. Let Jak rest with the other children.” 

Merlin picked the boy up and walked back to the fire with Arthur, lying the boy down in between two of the other children that had been orphaned that day. When Merlin rose, it was with a regretful sigh and Arthur reached out to gently circle his wrist. Merlin looked at him curiously. 

“Such slim, fragile looking hands to hold so much power.” 

“I’m not a girl, Arthur,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. 

The familiar banter uncinched Arthur’s battle weariness and he felt his shoulders relax. “Oh really? I could have sworn--” 

“Don’t make me turn you into a newt. I will.” 

“Then I’ll arrest you for treason!” 

Merlin regarded him with narrow eyes and a smirk. “You can’t arrest me if you’re a newt.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes this time, dragging Merlin back to where their bedrolls were. He sat down and thrust a bowl of soup at Merlin, who ate it quickly. Arthur watched and tried not to fidget again. Looking around, he saw that nearly everyone was now heading to their own sleep. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save everyone.”

Arthur looked back at Merlin and shook his head. “You’re not expected to. This battle shouldn’t have happened in the first place. If only I hadn’t trusted--”

“It’s not your fault either.”

They both sat there quiet for a moment and Merlin finished his bowl of soup, moving to sit closer to Arthur. 

“It’s really not. You can’t stop these things from happening, and the only reason most of us are still alive is because you managed the truce in the end.” 

Arthur tried not to show how much he depended on Merlin, but at times like these, it was unavoidable. He depended on his strong words, the only ones that could make Arthur believe in himself when nothing else could. He depended on his warmth, his light when everything else was dark. But most of all, he depended on Merlin’s magic to save the day, to save his life, his kingdom, and for that Arthur could never repay him. 

“That song... it was very beautiful,” Arthur found himself murmuring. 

Merlin hummed in agreement. “My mother used to sing it when I was younger. She said life was like a river, and you had to keep swimming to stay afloat and the more you love, the easier it was to swim. To stay strong in the midst of the rocks and to hold on when someone was there to help you.” 

Arthur swallowed thickly, knowing what Merlin really meant. Perhaps it really was time to hold on to something real, someone Arthur truly cared for. Who else could it be, but Merlin? Arthur supposed it had always been him. Reaching out, Arthur slid his hand into Merlin’s, letting their fingers intertwine. He felt more than saw Merlin shiver slightly and then he squeezed back. They sat there, side by side, letting the sounds of the creek wash over them.


End file.
